1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molded breast support cup or pad for spot support and shaping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brassieres are well known. Notwithstanding this fact, manufacturers of brassieres are continuously attempting to develop brassieres that improve on that which is conventionally known. This, as well as the demand and/or desire for brassieres that provide an optimal balance of comfort, support, and feminine allure, evidences the desirability and/or need for simple, effective and appropriate brassiere fashioning solutions. Hence, there is a need for a molded breast pad operatively connectable with a brassiere to enhance the comfort, support, and/or feminine allure associated therewith.